


The blind ghost of Christmas' past

by Windfighter



Series: Sankta Lucia [1]
Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic), Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Hannu knows Lucia is just a stupid Swedish holiday where people dress as ghosts. Ville isn’t convinced.





	The blind ghost of Christmas' past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 Advent Calendar in the SSSS-forum, and my first attempt at writing a fanfic for artd! wooo!

”HANNUUUUU!”

Hannu groaned and put his pillow over his head. Two seconds later the door flew up and Ville jumped onto the bed.

”Hannu, what is Lucia?!”

”Some stupid Swedish thing.”

”But what is it?”

”It's five in the morning, stop sounding so excited!”

”Hannuuuuuu....”

”It's people dressing like ghosts and santas and singing stupid song.”

”G-g-ghosts?”

Hannu let the pillow fall of his face and looked at Ville. He looked terrified and Hannu smiled slyly.

”Yes, and everyone has to gouge their eyes out to remember the blind person they're celebrating.”

Ville huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, his lower lip trembling.

”You're lying.”

”Why would I lie about something like this?”

”Because it means people getting together and having fun and you hate that and you know if you tell me I want to go there!”

Hannu sat up and shook his head.

”If you already knew, why did you ask me?”

”Paju only said that people are going to come to sing and the whole village is going to be there. Can we go, Hannu? Can we? Can we?”

Hannu put his hand over Ville's mouth to stop the flood of nagging.

”If I say no, you're not going to give up, are you?”

Ville shook his head and Hannu let out a sigh.

”Fine, we'll go. But we'll only stay for the songs, then we're out of there.”

Ville squeed behind Hannu's hand and jumped down from the bed again, rushing back outside. Hannu yawned, stretched and got out of the bed. There was a few hours left until it would start, maybe he'd be able to figure out a way to get out of it. He got dressed, had breakfast and went out after Ville.

”HANNU!”

Hannu pulled his hat a little further down over his ears. Ville ran up to him and he could have sworn Ville's no longer existing tail was wagging.

”Hannu, they're not dressed as ghosts! It's beautiful girls with candles in their hairs like human christmas trees and santas and stars and there are _buns_ , Hannu! Buns and cookies and hot chocolate!”

”How do you know they're not dressed as the ghosts of past christmases?”

”Because that's not what Paju said!”

”...why is she even awake this early?”

”To keep you from destroying everyone's mood she says.”

Ville walked next to Hannu as they took their regular morning walk. Just because Ville was human now it didn't mean they had to change their routines. Hannu was silent, tried to get Ville to not stop and talk with everyone who was just waking up but failed miserable at it. When he finally got Ville to stop trying to talk to Tuomi the two of them headed to work. Chaos was already brewing and they were instantly put to work with making buns and cookies for the party.

”You didn't run away this time?” Joona asked.

”Ville stopped me”, Hannu answered and poured too much flour into the dough. ”Said he really wanted to see it.”

”He's good influence for you”, Jouko remarked. ”Fix that mess now.”

Hannu rolled his eyes, but did as told. He could hear Ville talking to customers through the door, could see Joona and Jonna sneaking away on breaks whenever Jouko wasn't looking. At 12 o'clock Paju arrived, he could hear her stressed steps through the door.

”Hey Ville, you ready to go now?”

”Ah, is it time? Hannu, we're going to watch the ghosts now! Are you coming?!”

”I told you they're not ghosts.”

”Hannu thinks they're ghosts. But don't worry, he promised to come! I'll go get him!”

Hannu quickly took the apron off and sneaked towards the door. Joona and Jonna chose that exact moment to get back from their latest break and Hannu found himself on the floor after having run straight into them.

”Quick, hide me!”

”Hannu!” Ville came through the door and Hannu facepalmed. ”Hannu, did you fall?”

Ville's worried face came into view and Hannu gave a crooked smile.

”Don't worry, no head damage this time!”

Ville smiled and pulled Hannu to his feet. Hannu waved to the twins and their father as Ville dragged him away and after Paju. Hannu quickly pulled free of Ville's grip when they got out of the bakery.

”We're gonna get the best seats!”

”Far in the back so no one can see us sneaking away?”

”In the front so we can see everything!”

Hannu groaned, but didn't protest, especially not after Paju gave him one of her patented death glares. The chosen house was close to the bakery and Ville grabbed Hannu's hand and dragged him to the front row seats.The two of them sat down, listened as Paju exchanged a couple of words with the school headmaster before she sat down next to Hannu.

”I'm not letting you destroy this for Ville.”

”Don't need to worry, I've tried and failed already.”

She puffed up and Hannu expected her to explode but instead she just crossed her arms over her chest and sank down in the bench. Hannu smirked and leaned back.

”When is this thing starting anyway?”

”Any second now”, Ville squeed.

 

 

One hour of wintery songs later the villagers and the singers where gathered in and outside of the bakery. Hannu had hid in the kitchen, but quickly been dragged out by Ville and introduced to Sigrun and Mikkel and Emil and Lalli and Tuuri and Trond and he couldn't even remember all the names. Like he even cared in the first place.

”Mikkel was the Lucia!” Ville said.

”Yeah, I could see him, I was there you know.”

”But Paju says Lucia is supposed to be a blonde _girl_.”

”Yeah well”, Sigrun laid an arm over Ville's shoulders and ruffled his hair, ”Lucia is also not supposed to sing and believe me, you don't want to hear him sing.”

”You hurt me, Sigrun.”

Mikkel smiled as he said it. Hannu sank down on a chair and watched as Ville talked with the strangers that had arrived to sing for them. Ville was bouncing all over, constantly smiling. Hannu couldn't help but smile himself, a smile that grew even wider when Ville tried to stuff two saffron buns into his mouth at once. Ville stopped, looked at him and ran over.

”Hannuuuuu.”

There was a sly tone in Ville's voice and Hannu let out a sigh.

”What is it now?”

”If Mikkel could be Lucia, maybe next year... Can I be Lucia then?”

Hannu laughed, patted Ville's shoulder.

”How about we save that question for next year?”

Ville lit up, nodded and then he was off again. Hannu leaned back again, smiled. It was a stupid Swedish holiday, but at least it made Ville happy. As for Lucia next year... He'd fight that battle when it was time.

And anyway, it couldn't be worse than being stuck in Tuonela with a murderous swan, could it?

 


End file.
